Rin's Feeling
by Source Course
Summary: No one is happy 24/7. Rin, usually bubbly and cheerful, seems to be feeling down all of a sudden.


**Sorry about REAL late story updates. I need to try to get motivated. **

...

I was in bed, thinking over things. Those things lead me to having mixed emotions. A sudden feeling of loneliness sparked in me, but it came with a feeling of selfishness. I'm angry at something, someone. I feel like crying but I don't want to...

What time is it? I look over at the clock, it's 1 AM. I should have been asleep about two hours ago, and here I am, awake in my own bed while breaking out into a few tears. Maybe some fresh air would help. I stand up from my bed and carefully step outside my room, trying not to wake up my brother, Len.

I am Rin, if you haven't figured it out. The usual bubbly Rin, who is just... Upset at the moment. I don't know why. I want to talk to someone, but I feel like no one will be available. Everyone is pretty much asleep or busy... I walk down the stairs of the ︎Vocaloid Household home. Once I reach the door, I slip on my shoes and step on outside.

It's cold, I didn't bring a coat with me... Darn. I breath in the air which only stings my nose, but still is refreshing in a way. The moon isn't bright at all, only a crescent moon is showing but the clouds hide it. I feel almost... Sad for it.

I don't understand why I feel so gloomy all of a sudden! Yesterday, I was having fun with 96Neko, pulling pranks around the house. We fooled around with everybody and had our laughs as usual. Today, I hade a play date with Yuki and we played tea party with Kaito and Meiko. I had a silly quarrel with Miku but it soon ended with a laugh. I took Len's bananas as usual and ticked him off like our normal sibling relationship.

Why do I feel like crying again? Ugh, feelings are so confusing to me... I sit down on the porch steps, looking at the Christmas Lights. It's been almost four days since Christmas, but some lights are still up. I'm sort of glad they are so I have something to stare at. Something to keep my mind off things... Christmas Huh? I wish I could experience that moment again...

"What are you doing?"

What? I thought I was alone, I swore I didn't wake anyone up! I looked behind me to see blue pajama pants with banana print. I think I know who it was, it's Len. I looked up to the persons face and I was correct.

"Just... Having some fresh air. I couldn't sleep."

"Out in the freezing cold?" I heard his sigh. I felt something soft embrace me, it was a blanket, then him. I felt much warmer now, sometimes Len can be a good brother. No, every time. We have our fights, but he doesn't stay angry at me all day.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I didn't want to answer just yet. A few moments had passed and Len seemed to be waiting for my response. I took in a deep breathe, that wasn't a good idea! My nose stung from the cold again. "I'm okay now, I just suddenly felt... Sad? I don't know." I shrugged. I really wasn't sure of myself.

It felt that I was a whole new Rin, a Rin I didn't know existed. Sure I had my sad moments and cried, but this time, I wasn't sure who this Rin was. I don't understand feelings!

"You sound troubled right now. Just let time pass by, and maybe one second will be kind enough to change things for you." He smiled at me, patting my head. Now that I listened to him closely, he sounded sleepy. He woke up from me and came down with a blanket... Not to mention, this is probably a spot where 96Neko would squeal, hahah.

During my thought, I slightly giggled. I feel abit calmer now, maybe I was just feeling lonely. I smiled softly at the atmosphere now. Is it just me or, does the moon seem brighter?

"Let's head inside, it's cold and late." Len stood up and held my hand to pull me up. I had myself wrapped in the blanket, trying to stick with its warmth. Len placed a hand on my shoulder as we both walked back on inside.

We closed the door, took off our shoes, walked to our room and shut the door as carefully and quietly as we could.

Len got back into his bed at the other side of the room, I glanced over and looked at my bed. Len must have read my feelings some how. "You want to sleep on my bed for the night?"

I smiled, Len usually would ask me if he could sleep on my bed whenever he would be a baby. Most likely after watching a horror movie that week. He really is like a younger brother, but sometimes he can be a bigger brother.

I grabbed my orange pillow and walked over to Len's bed. Len moved over for me to lay down on the other half of the bed. I laid down and covered myself with the covers, using my pillow.

I glanced at the clock, now 2 AM. I felt exhausted with one glance of the number. My eyes slipped down, feeling heavy. I felt Len's lips plant a goodnight kiss on my forehead as he said goodnight. It felt like it was a magic spell. I immediatly fell asleep.

...

The next morning I awoke, Len was still asleep. He did stay up until 2 just to check up on me. I smiled, having a total opposite feeling from last night. I grinned widely as I stood up from his bed. "Thanks Len, but wake up sleepy head!"

I began bouncing on the, annoying Len just as usual. Today I'll make it a happy day and night!


End file.
